


В тени двух балерин

by AvaDay



Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2006ом году.</p>
    </blockquote>





	В тени двух балерин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

В детстве у тебя были две фарфоровые балерины. Сара и Софи. Две маленькие, тонкие, хрупкие фигурки. Они стояли на стеклянной полочке, совсем рядом. И ты никогда не играла с ними. Ты просто смотрела и придумывала истории. Кажется, через месяц они обе разбились.

Только этого не было. У тебя никогда не было фарфоровых куколок. И это хорошо. Потому что тебя зовут не Сара, а она балету предпочитает бокс. Но все равно, ты вспоминаешь выдуманных фарфоровых балерин каждый раз, когда смотришь на нее. Когда она улыбается. Когда ты слышишь ее голос, не теряющий этих жизнерадостных и таких нежных ноток, даже пролетая сотни миль. Ты вспоминаешь о том, чего не было и надеешься на то, чего не будет. Сара и Софи, шепчешь ты, Сара и Софи. И ничто не имеет уже значения. Не важно, что ты видишь ее дважды в год. Не важно, что она - это девушка с обложек журналов, любимица американских подростков, а ты - это просто ты. Не важно, что ты читаешь в сети скандальную новость о своем (уже почти, но пока еще не) бывшем парне и должна чувствовать злость или обиду или что-то такое по этому поводу. Но ты даже немножко рада за него, ты действительно желаешь ему счастья, ты давно дала ему добро, но больше всего тебе хочется позвонить и спросить, как у него это получилось. Как ему удалось. Как он смог рискнуть, зная, что может потерять абсолютно все. Потому что ты не можешь этого сделать. Ты не рискуешь. Ты живешь в удобной жизни. И тебе страшно от одной только мысли сделать этот шаг, когда у тебя есть что терять. Ее голос, ее смех, ее внезапную нежность и ее слова. Слова, которые ты заучиваешь наизусть и после которых ты не можешь спать. Ты не знаешь, что они значат и это мучает тебя, как не мучает ничто другое. 

Ты до сих пор не понимаешь, что происходит между вами и как это все началось. Конечно, вы изредка виделись, встречи на общих вечеринках, короткое приветствие и быстро ускользающая улыбка, но почему-то после развода она сама позвонила тебе. И продолжала звонить. Она не спрашивала про своего бывшего, а ты молчала. Потому что ты была ему благодарна. Благодарность, злость и дикая ревность смешались в твоем сердце. Ты тогда сама себя пугала. Ты и теперь ревнуешь ее ко всем подряд - и кто сказал, что надо иметь права на это? 

Ты считаешь дни, ты считаешь длинные ночи, в каждую из которых она снится тебе. Ты видишь ее наяву и молчишь. Потому что это не кино. Вместо романтично-глупой песни звучит английский рок, вместо дюжины свечей - яркая лампа. И ты никак не похожа на героиню мелодрамы. Ты не похожа на героиню. И она спрашивает тебя про что-то, а ты вдруг говоришь: 

\- Сара и Софи.

Она замолкает и смотрит на тебя.

\- Когда-то у меня были две куколки-балерины. Вернее, их не было, но это не важно. Потому что я влюблена в тебя.

И пусть это все еще не кино. Ты забываешь о том, что ненавидишь голливудские концовки и так надеешься на хэппи-энд.


End file.
